<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TV路康】嫖资 by 999sj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048951">【TV路康】嫖资</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj'>999sj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>summary：本来是一场小事，但由于解决的方法不对导致事情像滚雪球似的越滚越大，Lucifer为自己的乐子付出的也越来越多<br/>以及永远搞不懂剧情靠自己的脑洞自成一线的某位恶魔<br/>文章又名:如何非常规的解决一些小事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TV路康】嫖资</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>summary：本来是一场小事，但由于解决的方法不对导致事情像滚雪球似的越滚越大，Lucifer为自己的乐子付出的也越来越多。</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer飞进驱魔人的公寓时，像是被撞到了鼻子，这可不常见，于是他反身折出，发现门板上画了一个大大的天使驱逐咒。</p><p>不知道用什么玩意的血画的，由于没有人驱动，对他的影响不大，Lucifer轻蔑的打了个响指，门板无端生出几条裂缝，环绕着符咒龟裂延伸，最后画着驱逐咒的这块门板掉落下来，扣在地板上。</p><p>Constantine正蹲在地上看着正在冒泡的圣水，当Lucifer走到他身边时，矿泉水桶终于不堪负重的炸裂开来，飞溅的圣水浇了两人一身。</p><p>Lucifer被圣水浇到的地方冒着白烟，魔鬼本人面无表情，抓着对方的头发向地板上一磕，地板出现了网状裂痕，John冲着对方竖了个中指，摇了摇头，把头发上的圣水再度甩上了Lucifer的脸。</p><p>又是一下，这次地面上的凹痕比上个要深，两个人搞出的动静太大，导致楼下不怎么运动的亲亲邻居亲自跑上楼，并礼貌的问候了两个人全家。</p><p>好在Lucifer记得自己是来找乐子的，他单方面的停止了这场单方面的干架，揪着Constantine的领子去了浴室，浴缸里正泡着一副人骨，见俩人进来，异常凶狠的呲了呲牙，看清Lucifer的脸后，它闭上了嘴，然后缓缓地沉进了浴缸的水面之下。</p><p>根据骨骼程度来看，这玩意至少在这里呆了五天，正好对应了Constantine一周不来lux的无聊时间。</p><p>Lucifer看着对方明显是再一次招惹了什么东西，不禁深深感叹对方的作死程度，但是，别指望着他双手按着John的肩膀，双目平视着他一脸真挚的像个完美情人那样：“Johnny，Johnny boy，看样子你惹上了什么不小的麻烦，但一切有我，好吗，交给我我不会让你有事的。”</p><p>呕，打住，Lucifer让他的想法恶心到了，John从他的手里挣扎出来，整理了一下领子，嘴里念叨着你没感觉到我留给你的暗示什么的。</p><p>Lucifer跟着Constantine的步伐来到门口，看到对方的身影在门板上的破洞前僵直。</p><p>这让本就不安全的公寓雪上加霜。</p><p>Lucifer非常非常真挚并且认真的反省了一下自己，依旧没有发现自己有任何愧疚的情绪。</p><p>最后Lucifer扔给了John一沓钱，有钱能使神捏肩，他提议Constantine拿着这沓钱去附近的教堂或者随便什么地方雇几个牧师过来，只要雇的人够多，一小时内弄完刚刚损失的那些圣水绰绰有余。</p><p>“顺便修修你的门。”魔鬼热切的提议。</p><p>John接过了钱，老是觉得哪里不对劲，但具体是哪里他也说不清，等到两人滚完了床单，Lucifer提上裤子要走人时，Constantine灵光一闪，心想这他妈不就是桃色交易现场的必备流程吗。</p><p>他扯住了Lucifer的袖子，对于驱魔人这些敏感的小心思，魔鬼非但没有丝毫理解反而觉得十分莫名其妙，但Lucifer对Constantine所要有的耐心比其他人高那么一点，所以他耐下性子，问：“那你想要什么？”</p><p>Constantine的眼神在Lucifer的身上打量了一圈，勾了勾嘴角：“显而易见。”</p><p>Lucifer开始解扣子，被Constantine紧急叫停，这下子把Lucifer芝麻粒大小的耐心也给磨没了。</p><p>“你是有什么毛病？”Lucifer问，因为John今晚可能要驱魔或者是其他的活动，对方强烈要求保留体力，Lucifer没尽兴，刚刚被虚幻一枪，更加不爽了。</p><p>“羽毛！”Constantine捂着腰：“借我几根羽毛用，好lucy，我会还债的。”</p><p>他妈的，John刚说完，觉得这更像是什么带有角色扮演性质的色情交易了。</p><p>“没门。”Lucifer明显带着嫌弃的表情：“你要用那些垃圾交换我的羽毛？生意不是这么做的，Johnny。”</p><p>“那就没得玩了。”Constantine回答，然后两个人对视，僵持了一会，Lucifer冷笑一声，拍拍翅膀飞走了。</p><p>Constantine找了两个牧师，三个人嘴皮子念咒念得要起火，花了一个半小时的产出才勉强合格——总量不到被Lucifer祸祸的那些的二分之一。</p><p>等打发走了两个人，Constantine靠在水桶上，开始思考自己还有没有什么能帮忙的朋友，也就想了一会，刚刚到想起名字的程度，他就被晃回了神，他向后回头，发现所有的圣水再一次的晃动起来。</p><p>“别……”一句话才说了个开头，爆出来的圣水就灌进了他的嘴里。</p><p>Lucifer看着呛咳的驱魔人，嘴角勾起一抹堪称愉悦的弧度，然后丝毫没有同情心的把袋子扔到对方身上。</p><p>Constantine扒拉着和他等半身的袋子，看着里面的羽毛，正了正脸色，抬起头来看着Lucifer，见Constantine这样，Lucifer的神色也严肃了起来，正当他认为对方会告白或者说什么严肃的事情时，Constantine开口了。</p><p>“lucy，你掉毛这么严重？”</p><p>“又不是我的！”感谢Constantine身上的那些圣水，让他少挨了一顿揍。</p><p>当天晚上这些破烂羽毛和Constantine公寓里的圣物开始产生共鸣，以Constantine的卧室为圆心，方圆百里圣光刺眼，活像他妈的进了天堂。</p><p>浴室里被困在骨头上的恶魂直接被超度了，为了避免自己也被超度，Constantine扛着麻袋大摇大摆的去了Papa Midnite的地盘。</p><p>门卫拦着他指了指不远处的牌子，John的视线看过去，发现是他本人的照片，上面打了一个大大的X，还写着“欢迎到访——除非你是John Constantine”。</p><p>“你看这个硬币。”门卫顺着Constantine的动作看过去，硬币被抛到空中，转了几个圈，然后——然后他就什么都不知道了。</p><p>Papa Midnite看着非法闯入的金发混蛋，示意旁边的手下把对方生擒，但John老神在在的把袋子里的羽毛倒在了地面上。</p><p>Papa Midnite这才从椅子上站起来，他检查了一下真伪：“你是和那个天使好上了？”</p><p>“算是吧。”John含糊其辞，Papa Midnite也没有多问，经过一番讨价还价，两个人最后成交，大体算个不错的生意。</p><p>风平浪静，事情可能是解决了，John打算去酒吧放松一下自己，不是Lucifer开的那个，他暂时没有让恶魔搞得下不了床的打算。</p><p>出了门却发现门口的信封，谁会给John Constantine寄信？</p><p>他捡了起来，发现是一封非常正式的挑战书，是他要对付的恶魔写给他的，原来是昨天他来寻仇的时候被那些圣光搞得无法靠近，认为驱魔人找了什么强大的天使靠山，在信中强烈谴责这种行为后，他在信末写了明天晚上就会拉帮结伙的来这里和他进行一场较量。</p><p>操你的，lucy。</p><p>Constantine决定先在lux住上几天躲躲风头。</p><p>晚上看到驱魔人的时候，Lucifer还很惊讶，什么时候这个混蛋也这么诚实守信了？</p><p>他还以为要等他亲自去逮人才能得到报酬呢。</p><p>Constantine看着Lucifer优哉游哉的弹唱，心中难免有些愤愤不平。</p><p>这里是人间对吧？那凭什么一个恶魔比他一个人类活的还要悠闲安逸，这真是不公平。</p><p>“解决完了？”Lucifer顺手拿起一杯酒，自然而然的坐到Constantine旁边。</p><p>“非但没有，还越来越麻烦了。”Constantine回答，两个人的语气就像是谈论一件平常的小事。</p><p>“所以你这算是投靠还是什么？”</p><p>“只是完成交易。”</p><p>Constantine的资本之一是他的中立，他暂时还不想放弃这个资本，Lucifer摊摊手，看着Constantine把酒慢慢——真的是十分缓慢——的一口口的喝光，然后扯着对方的领带在一众口哨声中上楼。</p><p>Lucifer站在床边，一条腿跪压在床上，顺着Constantine被抓起来的腿向腿根吻着，最后在腿根内侧狠狠地咬了一口，Constantine骂了几句，艰难的支起身子想要看看自己的伤势，Lucifer放下他的腿方便对方动作，Constantine看着自己腿上的血口慢慢消失不见最终变成一个倒十字的黑色纹身。</p><p>“仅此一次Johnny。”Lucifer再度覆压过来，咬着Constantine的耳垂，声音压的暧昧：“就当是你按期还债的奖励。”</p><p>最后的最后，那场仗也没能打起来，恶魔连着好几天没有出现，就当Constantine认为对方又在蓄力什么大招或者谋划什么阴谋的时候，他又收到了一封信。</p><p>一样的投递方式，一样的信封信纸，甚至连墨水的颜色都没变。</p><p>信是一封停战协议，可能是觉得这样太过丢脸，对方在最后用超大的字体警告了Constantine同时脚踏恶魔天使两条船是不会有好下场的，并且表示期待Constantine翻船的那一天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>